1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a waterproof and interference proof receptacle connector that is applied to a humid or underwater environment and prevents itself from interfering with external electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are general electrical components on electronic devices widely used for connecting to other matching connectors on the other electrical devices for signal transmission and power supply. A conventional universal serial bus (USB) Type C connector has an insulative housing, two sets of terminals and a metal shell. The sets of the terminals are mounted on the insulative housing for signal transmission and each terminal has a soldering section to be soldered on an external circuit board.
More and more portable electrical devices, equipped with USB or USB Type C connectors for connecting to other devices or power banks, are used in humid or underwater environments. However, the conventional USB Type C connectors are not designed with any waterproof features and cannot operate in humid or underwater environments.
Furthermore, the conventional USB Type C connectors lack interference-proof mechanism so the exposed soldering sections of the terminals easily interfere with external electronic components, which causes signal transmission of the USB Type C connectors unstable or less efficient and unable to achieve ideal transmission rate.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a waterproof and interference proof receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.